


The World Rested on Tiny Shoulders

by JasnNCarly



Category: One Life to Live
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-16
Updated: 2010-10-16
Packaged: 2019-06-13 01:54:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15353634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JasnNCarly/pseuds/JasnNCarly
Summary: Brody and Jessica embrace a new start.





	The World Rested on Tiny Shoulders

**The World Rested on Tiny Shoulders**  
  
Mysticism of the moment was dying down, and her fears washed over her weak muscles.  
  
The truth would have to be dealt with.   
  
They had betrayed one another; questions must be answered.  
  
She remained still, afraid to let the worry steal her moment – trained specifically in memorizing the faintest details of her most precious life moments.  
  
Releasing a soft breath, Jessica watched as Brody rocked the newborn near the hospital window – the two glowing in the sunset’s light.   
  
Their love had taken some hits but, judging by the smile he wore, it would not survive a child which wasn’t his.


End file.
